Shadow of the malevolence
Shadow of the malevolence is the other half of the third episode of the rebel/joker war. As it begins after the missive attacks on the rebel fleet conducted by the malevolence matchstick desires it is time for them to fight back. His plan is to use the new jet bombers to destroy the enormous tanks bridge killing black joker and destroying the malevolence. Meanwhile the malevolence is finnishing up in destroying the medical fleet mentioned erlier after finnishing off the last transport black joker chooses his next target to be a secret medical station belonging to the rebels. The resolute captain reports of the possible attack to the head of the medical station. But regardless of this she doesn't believe that she has time to evacuate all 6000 patients in time. At the same time the resolute dispatches shadow squadron and it's pilots including tag flyby contrail and others depart to a foggy area of the province and there they head threw to the medical station. Unfortunately birds that come through damages a few jets including matchsticks own jet dispute this shadow squadron makes it out of the foggy area and flock. Just as they make it to the medical station the malevolence comes out of hyperactive. As a result a battle begins during which the malevolence fires an electromagnetic pulse at shadow squadron as a result 6 of the tanks make it out in time but flybys tank including shadows 7 and 10 were caught in the pulse and matchstick was killed when his right engine failed due to the damage sustained earlier causing his jet to collide into tags killing them both along with there gunners. Because of matchsticks death broadside takes command of the squadron and begins to attack the malevolence in the process another jet is shoot down by the malevolences gunners and as the malevolence targets the medical station shadow squadron changes targets to the starboard pulse emitter. As the pulse emitter charges shadow squadron opens fire on it taking out some of it's key components this causes it to overload when black joker etempts to emit an electromagnetic pulse on the station The resulting pulse destroys the pulse emitters and severely damages the tank. Moments later the resolute the negotiator and at least one other super tank arrive in the area and open fire on the malevolence due to this black joker orders a full retreat for joker territory. Broadside and the rest of shadow squadron arrive at the medical station there the head of the station congratulates them for there bravery however broadside mrouns the loss of matchstick tag and other despite there victory. After there conversation broadside leaves to the hanger. In the first post-credits scene black joker flees the battle on the soulless one his own personal jet as as the malevolence spins out of control from the sustained damage and crashes into a building instantly vaporizing the enormous ultra tank into nothing. Because of his loss the black joker escapes to Prince Albert to the black tower his secret lair and on the way plans an attack on the rebels command base. In the second broadside is roaming through the province on his jet still mourning the loss of his squad when he is contacted by the silhouetted commander of the rebels asking about the attack broadside who then reveals that the mission was successful which pleases the commander who tells him that he needs to get back the university saying that he is now reassigned to guarding the base broadside does as he says and departs to Lac La Ronge. Category:Episodes